The Only Exception
by FrEaK mAgNeT
Summary: My very first one shot. Inspired by the song 'The Only Exception' by PARAMORE. it's ok hopefully..


Hi! I hope I did this one shot pretty ok. If you're reading this thanks a bunch. Once I heard this song I just got inspired about the whole thing and picked up pen and and started writing it on paper. It's a bit short but I find it ok.

**Disclaimer:** Fairytail is not mine and neither is the song.

* * *

><p>The Only Exception<p>

Lucy felt a small tear slowly stain her right cheek when she remembered the look on her father's face once they had both lost her mother. He was standing beside the window and staring at the scenery before him with eyes filled with heartfelt tears as he was softly cursing at the wind for taking away his beloved.

Ever since that tragic day she had never seen her father look at her with such loving eyes as he used to years agone. Not once had he provided her with a smile or shown any kind of comfort towards her.

She figured that her mother's death had broken his heart into a million shattered pieces and he was desperately trying to reassemble it by surrounding his whole life with constant business affairs.

Only course eyes of his met her everyday and harsh cold words escaped from his lips from then on and she made a promise to herself from that day that she would never speak nor sing of love or even seek it if it does not exist.

Failing to see bright angelic eyes look upon her like that of her mother's, she knew that deep inside her soul that love was never meant to last forever and that she'd have to search for other ways to put on a straight face in front of others each day.

And yes she had grown accustomed to her life of keeping a comfortable distance from anybody that she bumped into. And up until now she had sworn to herself that she was content with solitude and loneliness because none of the people she had stumbled upon so far were never worth the risk.

She had vowed to herself that she would not get sucked into that heart rendering vortex of pain and suffering and that could only happen if she just kept spaces between her and people around her.

This was reality and she had a tight grip on it. She was always scared and anxious with the days she constantly had to face with her new family that she had found. The members of Fairytail had without the slightest hint of hesitation accepted her into their guild instantly. This made her feel a slight feeling of home within her and peace ran through her veins yet she still distanced herself from them as much as she could.

But she couldn't let go of what was in front of her because it felt so real to her and she honestly wanted to stay with them. But she still remained on her guard that one day or someday this new home of hers would tear apart too.

"Hi Luce! Let's go on a mission today! I'm really pumped up right now. Just you and me and Happy of course. It'll be fun."

"Sure Natsu!"

At that exact time she realized why she felt at peace here. Why she was comfortable being in Fairytail. Why she didn't want to go anywhere else. On gazing on the fire dragon slayor who was responsible for bringing her here, she could somehow no matter how hard she tried to push the pink headed teen away from her never stop herself from being too close to him. He was the only one she could ever open up to and it had been a while that that had happened. That goofy enormous grin of his, his welcoming and glistening eyes that always showed how much happiness he felt whenever he saw her made her feel warm inside.

Of course when he wakes up in the morning in her apartment he'd always leave but he never failed to leave her with some kind of proof that what she was experiencing now was not a dream and that he'd always come back.

And because of his caring, gentle and protective nature as well as his loving smiles she was starting to believe that she could feel free and happy with someone and not just by herself and that maybe love does exist in the world.

Then after seeing the much thought about dragon slayor finally picking up a mission and coming over to her with a happy expression she smiled a smile that was so genuine and content on her face that used to bear eyes that had faded for such a long time and were now chocolate brown as when she was a little girl. She softly whispered to the wind,

"You were the only exception."

* * *

><p>There! Hope it's not that bad. Well looking forward to reading your reviews.<p> 


End file.
